Love games
by FugitiveJuliana
Summary: Faith suggests a game, Bosco accepts the challenge. The results might change the way they see each other.


Title: Love games

Title: Love games

Author: Juliana

"Since you said you'd be home alone I just thought I might keep you company," Faith said with a wide grin as she showed a bottle of champagne in her hand. Bosco grinned back and let her in. He noticed she was wearing an earring in the shape of a snowflake. He was amused by her holiday spirit. Rarely was she in such a good mood as she had been the past couple of days. He thought he could get used to it.

"Nice of you to stop by," he laughed.

She put the bottle on the table in the hall while she was taking off her coat and shoes.

"What made you buy champagne?" he asked from the kitchen where he went to get two glasses.

"I just thought it might be fun getting drunk in style," she joked and he grinned.

She walked across the room to the window and observed the snow outside. It had been snowing for two days and the streets were covered in white. As she remembered how cold it was outside her body spontaneously shivered. But in Bosco's apartment was nice and cozy.

Bosco plopped down on the couch and deposited the two glasses on the table and poured some champagne in both of them.

Faith joined him on the couch and took a glass from his hands.

"Sorry I don't have champagne glasses."

"As long as they don't leak," she grinned.

"To partners," Bosco toasted.

"To partners," she repeated with a smile.

"So what are you doing on New Year's Eve?" she asked after the first sip of champagne.

"Working," Bosco replied.

"I know that. I meant in a way of celebrating after work. Are you going to a party or to your mom's or something?"

"Actually, I don't know yet. Haven't really thought about it. You?"

"Well, if anyone from the house will care to join me I thought of going to Haggerty's or some place else."

"Yeah? So Fred's got Charlie and Emily?"

"Mhm, they were with me on Christmas. I wish I could be with them on New Year, too, but you know …"

"Couldn't you join them if you wanted to? I mean would Fred mind?"

"I guess not but I just don't really feel like being around his new girlfriend," Faith made a face.

"That could be awkward," Bosco agreed and Faith laughed at his serious face.

"What? What have I said that's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that you sounded so serious, like you had experience with this kind of stuff."

"Being in the company of an ex's current boyfriend? As a matter of fact I have and fortunately we went along just fine."

Faith laughed even harder. "No wonder, with the women you go out with …"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, I just think that the kind of women you date usually pick very similar men, so there's no wonder you two got along fine. You were probably both interested in sports, cars and blondes and nothing else," she snickered.

"Nice, real nice," he faked a laugh and then turned on the tv.

"I was just joking," she said in a way of apology but she knew he didn't really resent her words.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked after she had finished her glass of champagne.

"You know where it is."

She got up and left down the hallway. Bosco stretched out on the couch and tucked two pillows under his head.

As Faith returned from the bathroom she realized horrified that he changed the tv program from sports to some porno channel. Her eyes widened when she saw a man getting himself off.

She noticed Bosco's smirk.

"You need some lessons on self-servicing?" she asked with a disgusted face.

"Me? No way, I don't need self-servicing."

"Right," she murmured as she sat down on the floor next to the couch and took the remote control to change channels. Bosco motioned for her to sit on the couch but she said it was comfortable enough on the carpet.

"I don't," he answered emphatically to her previous words.

"Oh, come on, I'm not stupid, I know men. No matter how much you're getting it, you still need to play with your toys." She snorted.

He didn't answer at first, thinking what was on her mind.

"You didn't have sex for a while, did you?" Her head snapped around and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I'm just guessing from what you said. You got pissed off cause of a tv program so I figured you probably haven't gotten laid lately."

Ste stood up almost angrily.

"No, I haven't. I barely got any when Fred was around, now I don't even have that."

His eyes widened. "Fred wasn't for it? What's wrong with the guy! A woman like you …" She cut him off. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you."

She turned and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and Bosco yelled after her, "Come on, you don't mind discussing my sex life, so why wouldn't we discuss yours?"

"You've never asked me whether I mind, you just told me everything and I had to listen."

Bosco leaned back down into his pillows, a bit insulted. "Oh, okay then, I won't tell you anything anymore. Fine."

Faith almost apologized when she came back and saw his pout but thought it was best to leave it.

After two more glasses Faith commented, "This stuff is strong or I am totally unused to it because it's really gotten into my head."

"You're no drinker. What a shame, I was looking forward to a long night of convincing and arguing to get you to tell me your dark secrets and now it'll only last a couple of seconds before I pry them out," he grinned.

"I have no dark secrets." After a second she added, "But maybe you do." He knew her mischievous smile didn't mean anything good. So he became very wary when she moved closer to where he had been lying on the couch.

"Tell me, how many times did you use alcohol to seduce a woman?"

"What? Why would you wanna know that?"

"I'm just curious," she said, all of a sudden desperately wanting to know more about her partner. She wanted to hear all the juicy details and the embarrassing stories. The alcohol probably had something to do with her curiosity, she thought.

"I'm not telling, you said you don't want to hear anything about my sex life. I'm just doing what you've told me to do – keeping my mouth shut."

"For the first time in your life you have to obey me just this once, huh?"

He shrugged, determined not to budge. She saw he wouldn't change his mind just to spite her so she decided for a different strategy.

"What about if we take a sort of a time out? We can talk or do anything tonight but we'll never mention it again? Tomorrow morning we'll forget everything? Like a game."

That was a daring suggestion coming from Faith and he wondered whether she knew what she was talking about. He decided he wanted to find out.

"Okay, let's do it. Any rules?"

She shook her head no. "Anything goes."

"Wow, you sure?" He still couldn't believe it. He was almost certain this was one of her tricks to play with him.

"I mean, that applies for both of us?"

"Yeah, it's only fair. You can ask or say anything you want and so can I. Honesty counts."

This was going to be fun, he thought.

"So, let me start," she said and waited for him to let her continue. He nodded, curious what she'd ask.

"How many times did you do it in one night?"

"Had sex?" He had to think for a bit. "Eight, I think. You?"

"I think it was four. Not that I wouldn't want more but that was not up to me." She made a face.

In the silence that followed she moved closer to him. She felt a bit dizzy so she placed her hand on his chest and leaned her chin on it. Now they were staring in each other's eyes.

"What's your favorite position?" he asked after a while. He started playing with her hair, then his hand slipped to her head and he started to massage the back of her head. His slow movements were sending shivers down her back and between her legs. Only now did it start to dawn on her just what exactly she had started.

"I don't know," she answered hoarsely. "I'm not very picky, as long as it's good." He smiled at her words.

"And was it good?" his voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"Sometimes. Most of the times it was okay, but never great."

"So you had to help yourself?" She blushed at his question. She should've known it would be embarrassing to discuss sex with someone so experienced and, she was certain, so good.

"Mhm," she murmured. He smiled softly when he saw her embarrassment. "Your turn." She kept staring at his pretty face before she registered that he had said something.

"What do you like women to do to you?" He could tell she had to gather all her courage to ask such daring questions and he liked it. Just talking about sex with Faith was a turn on. He wondered what she'd do if she saw his erection. Would she run or do something about it? His thoughts brought a smile to his lips.

"What do I like women to do to me?" he repeated with a dreamy smile. He knew exactly what he'd want her to do to him. He'd love to feel her lips all over his body and her soft skin touching his … But that was not what she'd asked.

"I love it when they undress me slowly and I love feeling their fingers gently caress me." To show her he moved his hand from her hair and slid one finger down the side of her neck just barely brushing her skin. She felt goosebumps form on her skin and butterflies in her belly.

"You like it?" he murmured, not looking her in her eyes but observing the white skin of her exposed neck. Her heart was beating so fast, he could feel the vein pulsating beneath his fingertips and he was tempted to kiss it but he knew they weren't that far yet. They still needed to get there.

"Yeah," she whispered and he looked at her like he had already forgotten he had asked her a question and only her answer reminded him.

"You like it slow and gentle then?" he whispered back not moving his hand from her neck.

"Yeah," she breathed again. His stare was too intense and she lowered her eyes to his chest. With her hand she started to play with the material of his t-shirt. She was drawing circles and lines on his torso, totally oblivious to the effect that had on him. He, on the other hand, wasn't certain whether she was deliberately playing with him or she was just so blind she didn't notice the feelings she was stirring in him.

Without raising her head she asked, "Which part of a woman's body you like best?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a smirk.

She lifted her eyes to his and grinned, "Big tits and tight ass."

"Somethin' like that," he agreed. His hand was now resting on her shoulder, he was twirling her hair around his fingers. He put his other arm under his head so he would get a better view of her. He could still feel her fingers playing on his chest. Now she was outlining the shape of his ribs. He didn't say anything because he was afraid if he did, she'd stop. And he didn't want her to stop.

"Before …" she started and fell silent again.

"What?" he encouraged her when she didn't seem sure whether to continue or not.

She blushed as she said, "You said you never … self-service. Ever?"

Now he was the one who almost blushed and he laughed. "I said that cause I have a reputation to protect. I do … self-service. Sometimes." He was sorely tempted to tell her whom he usually imagined while doing it but he was sure he'd scare her off. However, she didn't give him much choice.

"And you what, watch magazines, imagine someone …" she let her voice trail off. She was still shocked that she was so shamelessly discussing things with Bosco she had never even discussed with Fred. The champagne must've been really strong.

"I … imagine someone," he said slowly, half expecting her to want to know more.

"Who?" She grinned when she saw his discomfort.

"I'm not sure you wanna know," he answered tentatively.

"Oh," was her disappointed reply. He could sense she didn't suspect it was her.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked quickly to hide her disappointment.

He lifted his hand from her shoulder and raked his fingers through his hair. He stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about it. But when he looked at her again, he still didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." She arched her eyebrows at his answer.

"I'm not an expert in the emotional stuff." He shrugged.

"Well, was there a woman you missed every time you weren't with her? Or you felt like you didn't have a problem in the whole world when she smiled at you? That you wanted to keep her close and never let go? That is pretty much what it feels like when you're in love with someone."

"Oh," was his confused reply. He realized he couldn't attribute those feelings to any of his lovers, he could recognize them in his relationship with his best friend, however.

"So?"

"What?"

She gestured she wanted to hear his answer.

"No, I don't think I've ever been seriously in love."

They fell silent for a while. Faith made a sip from the bottle, the glasses left forgotten on the coffee table, Bosco kept playing with her hair.

She turned slowly to face him. "Have you ever lied in a relationship to get what you wanted?"

He looked her in the eyes, thinking how much damage the truth could do. But then he decided lying to her was not an option.

"Yes, I did."

She didn't ask for more information, she felt somehow honored that he had told her the truth even thought it wasn't very flattering and that was enough.

"You?" he asked after a while.

"If faking orgasms counts, then yes," she grinned.

He chuckled at her answer. He could feel she was getting more relaxed. He wasn't exactly sure whether that was a result of her trusting him more or of the empty champagne bottle she still held in her hand. He figured it was maybe time to ask her what he had been dying to ask the whole evening.

"Faith?"

She looked at him again.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He waited what her reaction would be. Even if she didn't like the question, he had an excuse for posing it in the little game she had started.

She shook her head no and then averted her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Her sad look scared him, he was afraid he pushed too far.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I just feel … lonely sometimes." She squinted to hide the tears that were threatening.

"Hey, you don't have to feel lonely." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him on the couch. She stood up and sat down on the edge next to him.

He kept her hand in his as he continued, "You have me, Faith. I'm not saying I'm the best company but if you need anything … You know I'm here for you, right?"

She nodded, overwhelmed by his nice gesture.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her closer so she ended up lying in his arms.

"Thanks, Bos," she whispered as she wiped at her tears.

"You're welcome," inadvertently he softly kissed her on the top of her head and Faith's breath hitched in her throat. However, since he didn't say anything she figured he wasn't even aware of what he just did. So she just settled in his arms and enjoyed the peaceful moment between them.

"You ever regret divorcing Fred?"

"No, it was the right thing to do. We weren't happy together and it was pointless to keep torturing ourselves," she answered without hesitation. He nodded but she couldn't see him.

Her fingers were circling over his chest of their own accord. She lifted his t-shirt. At first she was just stroking his abs absent-mindedly then suddenly she sat up and kissed him tenderly. He held his breath and waited whether she'd suddenly realize what she had done and stopped horrified or go on showering kisses on his belly. It was the second. He relaxed back into the pillows. He was sure she must've noticed the bulge in his sweats by now. He interpreted her not running away as a good sign. And just as he thought that, he felt her hand cup his hardness. He almost jumped at her unexpected touch.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide and expectant. He wanted to tell her he liked her touch but he lost his voice. He placed his hand on her hip, urging her on with small caresses.

"I've always wondered what you are like … at sex," she said quietly, with an apologetic smile.

He arched his eyebrows. "You did?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you know … whether you're rough, wild or gentle, whether you talk or not, that kinda stuff."

"Wanna see?" he said half seriously with a grin.

"I'm not sure," she shook her head with an awkward smile.

"Why not? You're free, I am too. Even if I weren't I'd make myself free for you." Her eyes slightly widened at his words but the knot in her throat didn't allow her to say anything.

"Are you scared?"

She nodded again wordlessly.

He looked at her surprised. "Of what?"

"I don't know. I'm just not used to having sex, you know, just for sex's sake. I mean, I was married for years." Her voice was soft and shy. She was embarrassed to discuss her sex related fears with Bosco.

"We …" he started, then paused for a moment before he lifted her chin so she was looking at him and continued, "We don't have to do it for sex's sake only, Faith."

"We don't?" the eagerness of her question surprised even her.

He just shook his head before he leaned in and kissed her very softly on her lips. The gentleness of his action surprised her and filled her with sweet warmth that spread from her chest downwards. Her lips responded to his touch immediately.

"But we're partners," she mumbled when he gave her a second to breathe.

"There's nothing … wrong … with a bit … of partner … love," he said between kisses that he was showering all over her face.

She giggled at that and slid her hand over his hardness, causing him to chuckle and moan at the same time.

She pulled his t-shirt further up his chest, till he rose up and helped her pull it over his head.

Her hands lowered to his chest and she slid them through his soft hairs almost reverently. She stopped at his erect nipples and teased them till he moaned. She raised her eyes to his face and he smiled.

Her mouth replaced her hands as she kissed his warm skin from his neck down to his belly. He thought her soft lips offered more excitement than he could take and she hadn't even taken his pants off yet.

When she came to his waist she lifted the waistband of his sweats slightly and licked his skin underneath. His second moan elicited a sweet laugh from her. When she looked at him again, her eyes weren't unsure anymore.

She moved so she was straddling him. Her hot core touched his length and he could feel her warmth through both of their pants.

He gasped when she started to move, slowly rubbing against him. She leaned on her hands as she placed them at either side of his chest. He reached up and cupped her breast but she only let him touch her for a short moment.

"Tease," he grinned.

She quickened her pace and the sensual swaying of her hips and the pressure on his cock were driving him crazy. The soft growl that spread through his chest encouraged her to take off her shirt. She leaned down so he could unclasp her bra. His nimble fingers slid down her back and then up her belly till they reached her breasts. He drew a circle around her pink areola before he pinched her nipple. She gasped with the pleasure that coursed through her body.

His hands caressed her sides as he sat up and took her nipple in his mouth. She shivered when his wet tongue licked at her tender skin. Suddenly all their clothes were in her way. She stood up, surprising Bosco, and reached to his waistband.

"We don't need this," she murmured as she pulled his sweats down his legs. He just grinned at her and let her do the work.

Then she took off her jeans and returned to her previous position. He groaned and closed his eyes when he felt her so much closer. He pressed his fingers into her thigh as he tried to steady her movements. He needed to regain his self-control before it was too late.

"Slow down, Faith," he groaned but she refused to obey. She rubbed her midsection against his and delighted in the expression of ecstasy on his face. Hearing Bosco gasping at her touches was incredibly exciting. She brought him to the brink of release, he had difficulty breathing because of her, he wanted to slow things down so he'd last longer. For her.

"You're killing me," he barely forced out but at the same time contradicted his own words as he pulled her closer so he could feel more of her skin against his own.

When she nipped at his neck he whispered in her ear, "Fuck me, Faith."

Her body shuddered at his husky, horny words. She looked him in the eyes and the pure need she saw in them caused her first orgasm to rip through her body. As she tensed above him he desperately tried to think of something else so he wouldn't come too soon.

She sighed as her muscles relaxed and her breathing became somewhat normal again. But she was far from satisfied.

She looked at him amazed at the power he had over her. She pulled down his boxers and her own panties. His hand instinctively reached to her core when she straddled him again. When she felt his fingers part her wet lips she threw her head back and moaned.

"God, you're wet," he whispered.

She started rubbing her wetness against his length like enthralled. She was rocking back and forth, gasping at each move. She didn't see Bosco biting his lower lip from the feelings that were so intense he was sure he'd explode.

He grabbed her waist with his hands to stop her.

"Faith …" was all he managed to get out. He positioned himself at her opening and pushed upwards till he was fully enveloped in her wet warmth. He groaned, helplessly waiting for her to please his breath away.

She lowered herself slowly down on him, whimpering as she did. As she quickened her rhythm his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Everything in him was quivering as his orgasm was building faster than he could take it.

When she felt his skin on hers, heating up her passion, she realized this was not a game anymore. This was the real thing.

"Oh god, oh god," he kept repeating as Faith was riding him. He teased her clit with his finger and he grabbed her breast with his other hand. When he pinched her nipple his mouth watered with the desire to take her breast in his mouth. She reached back and squeezed his balls and he moaned breathlessly.

"I'm coming, god, I'm …"

Faith rose once more up to the tip of his hard cock and then lowered herself down to his base. When his hand touched her again she sucked in breath and her body twitched in the rhythm of ecstasy flooding her. He cried out and pulled her firmly down to him as his muscles tensed and kept him on his high for long moments, when he couldn't even breathe. His body shuddered from the intense feeling of complete satisfaction. Warm pleasure started to course through him as he relaxed underneath her body, glistening from sweat.

He was still panting when he pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Faith, you're amazing," he breathed to her hair. His lips were stretching into a smile without a reason.

He leaned closer to kiss her shoulder when she suddenly stood up and started to search for her clothes.

"Faith, where are you going?" he asked shocked.

"I … I'm going home."

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he sat up on the couch.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I did."

"What? I don't get it."

"You already got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Faith!" he cried indignantly. "How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she sniffled as she tried to stop the tears.

"I really don't understand. We had a wonderful time just a moment ago and then suddenly …" he extended his hand to her as if pleading her to trust him.

"Well … I just thought now you're gonna realize this was all a mistake and you'll want me out of here as soon as possible." She blushed embarrassed and he was left gaping at her.

"Faith, get back here," he ordered and extended his arm to her again. "This was not a mistake unless you think it was." His raised eyebrows turned the statement into a question. She shook her head no.

She lay back down next to him. He pulled the cover from the couch and covered them with it.

"So if this wasn't a mistake … what do we do now? Where do we go from here?" she asked tentatively.

He looked at her with a grin. "We could start with celebrating New Year's Eve together."

"So this was not just … a game for you?"

"A game? Trust me, I don't get so excited over no game."

She laughed and snuggled up to him under the cover. "Celebrating New Year's Eve with you would be nice."


End file.
